


Except When I'm With You

by Kutaisi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, In an undercover/not real situation, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roleplay, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, implied/referenced slavery and trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: Jango Fett made slightly fewer bad choices and didn't die on Geonosis. The war is in full swing and he occasionally finds himself working with General Obi-Wan Kenobi. One such mission has Obi-Wan undercover as his arm candy and they both end up liking it way too much.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

“I said no,” Jango said as he sat his empty mug down harder than necessary and glared at Kenobi who looked like he was deciding whether or not to snap back. Things were smoother between the two of them than the first time they’d worked together, but that wasn’t saying much. Jango did find that he had to remind himself more often than before that the man was a _chakaaryc jetii_ , for all that he couldn’t have been more than an _adiik_ during Galidraan.

Kenobi shifted in his seat and schooled his expression, apparently deciding to go for a new argument. Well, he was welcome to try. The Jedi had spent the better part of an hour trying to convince the Mandalorian to help him nab a quarry who regularly showed up at a well-known watering hole favoured by the criminal element and located on a dismal Rim moon. It was a pretty straightforward mission and Jango was needed both because he could blend seamlessly into that environment and because he knew the target. Amon Cardu, a middle-aged human, was a sleezy low-level operator from Wild Space. Jango told himself it was the man’s recklessness and lack of professional courtesy rather than his enthusiasm for trafficking that rubbed him the wrong way.

He drew himself out of his thoughts to find the Jedi Master looking at him thoughtfully. “This job would be less dangerous, and not to mention quicker, than most of what we’ve done together. You’ll be paid your regular fee, of course.”

Jango bit back a growl at the implied slight. “Danger isn’t the problem. I rely on my contacts in the Rim.”

“You wouldn’t be doing anything to jeopardise that. I’ll be in disguise and if all goes to plan, we’ll be in and out with our target.”

“Look, these people know me. They’re aware that I usually work alone, and they know the people I will work with. You think some unknown spacer wouldn’t be suspicious?” He tried not to think too much about Obi-Wan dressed as a bounty hunter.

To Jango’s surprise, the rebuttal he was expecting didn’t come. Instead, the Jedi just looked at him thoughtfully before finally replying with a shy dip of his head. “What if I didn’t come as a colleague?”

“What do you mean by that?” More than anything Jango just wanted the conversation to be over so he could call Boba back to the ship, eject the interloper and move on to the next job, one that hopefully wouldn’t involve _jetiise_ or the Republic. And yet, something about Kenobi’s change in demeanour had him curious.

Little gods, the man was blushing. “Ah, well, maybe if I were to accompany you in a more, uh, personal capacity.”

For a second, Jango felt as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him. “You’re saying you want to go as my lover?”

“As an undercover identity. Just for this mission.” It was enjoyable to see Kenobi bristle like a cornered tooka, though when he next spoke it was with his usual Core primness and Jango had to fight the urge to beat it out of him, not that he would be able to do so much as touch the man before he’d be thrown against the wall. Damned Force users. “It’s just an idea,” the Jedi continued. “You would know best whether such a thing would be believable.”

Jango ignored the hint of sass and made a show of considering the idea. “It might work.”

“Oh, okay then. It sounds like we have a solution.” Kenobi sounded somewhat surprised.

“Not so fast. I’d have some conditions.” Thoughts swirled around in his mind. He’d have to tread carefully.

“What kind of conditions?”

Jango inhaled. There was likely no way Kenobi would go for the full version of his plan. He knew he probably shouldn’t risk their admittedly useful working relationship by proposing it at all, but he also knew he couldn’t resist. “Why don’t I tell you and then we can discuss it more?”

The Jedi looked at him for a long moment and nodded his assent.

Jango paced outside the location Kenobi sent him, which ended up being a sprawling cantina on a busy street. The sign above the door also advertised an ‘inn’ and a ‘spa.’

He hesitated for a while and then decided to go inside. It wasn’t like they had a set time to meet up and they weren’t all that far from their destination, but it would take a few hours to get there and he was starting to get antsy.

It was by no means a high-end sort of place, but it was spacious, and the large room was filled with tables that had their chairs stacked on them. The only person he could see was an older Togruta who sat at a table surrounded by datapads and stacks of credits. “We’re not open yet.” Then they looked up and the gaze turned to one of appraisal. “Oh, you must be here for Ben.”

Ben. It was a Mandalorian name. It might not be exclusive to Mando’a like Jaster or Ursa or Boba, but if it was the name Kenobi had given, it probably wasn’t a coincidence either. Before he could think of anything to say, the curtain on a door on the other side of the room flipped open revealing a Rodian in a neat white uniform followed by a human who was clutching a cloth rucksack and at first registered as a stranger.

“Finished,” the Rodian said with a nervous glance at the bounty hunter.

Jango inhaled. He had expected the facial hair to be gone. He’d known the robes, or whatever drab civilian clothes the Jedi had been wearing, would be replaced. He was aware logically that the process of transforming Kenobi into someone who could believably pass as a hunter’s pet meant that he would, in fact, be transformed. None of that prepared him for what stood in front of him.

Clean shaven, Kenobi looked years younger. His hair was much the same, although it wasn’t brushed back as aggressively as usual and a few locks hung in front of his face. His eyes were lined with kohl that brought out their colour to a striking degree and though Jango was far from being an expert on cosmetics, he suspected some kind of shimmery powder had been applied to his face.

As for clothing, the man looking at him with uncharacteristic shyness wore an enticingly sheer dark blue tunic over loose teal trousers. There were two thin gold bangles on his left wrist. The colours were a good choice for the other’s pale skin and reddish-brown hair, and he tried not to think about what nipple piercings might look like through the thin fabric.

Jango couldn’t help but notice that the clothes were of decent quality and decidedly understated and he had to admit that whoever was responsible for choosing them had done a good job straddling the line between tawdry and unrealistically expensive.

Kenobi looked… well, he looked like something out of an age-restricted holo or an advert for a fancy brothel, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it? Jango couldn’t let himself get distracted.

“So, what do you think?” The Togruta asked, pulling him out of thoughts. He noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that the Jedi’s cheeks reddened slightly at the question. At least Jango wasn’t the only one affected.

“I— it. Uh, it’ll do,” Jango said, studiously ignoring Kenobi’s quirked eyebrow.

The proprietor of the place gave a brisk nod. “Good, that’ll be 85 credits.” There was no question that it was Jango who was being addressed. “If you have peggats or flan, you can exchange them in the market.” Jango didn’t bother with a reply and simply fished out the appropriate amount of credits. He probably could’ve haggled the price down some, but he wasn’t in the mood.

Once he got his change, he motioned for Kenobi to follow him out, which he did without comment. Though it didn’t escape his notice that the Rodian spoke a few words in Huttese to the Jedi as they exited. Jango didn’t catch what was said, but Kenobi whispered something in response.

It was only after they got out into the street that Kenobi turned to him with a half-smile. “I’m glad to know you think I’m worth the credits.”

“It’s going on your invoice.” He began the walk back to the ship without checking to make sure Kenobi was following, though it soon became clear that he was.

“Fine. Just don’t itemise it, please. That’s a conversation I’d rather not have with Mace.”

They spent most of the trip in separate parts of the ship and Jango used some of the time to comm his son and check that all was still well. For the last hour or so, Kenobi joined him in the cockpit and though neither said much, the silence was comfortable enough. The Jedi disappeared just before they arrived and resurfaced just as Jango finished the landing procedure.

Night was just beginning to fall when they arrived and this time as they walked, Kenobi clung to his arm.

The spaceport was just as lively as it had been on his last visit, maybe even more so. If anything, the war seemed to be helping the economies of Outer Rim hubs like this one. At least until it arrived on their doorsteps.

The cantina that served as an unofficial base for the sector’s underworld power brokers looked as it always did. He led them through the crowded main room and up to the bar where a familiar blue skinned Nautolan greeted him with a wide smile. “Jango! You’re still alive.”

“It sounds better in Mando’a,” he muttered, like he always did. “Hi there, Tevi.”

“Hmm, I believe you once promised you’d teach me your language. Or was that just pillow talk?”

Jango leaned against the bar. “You’re right. Someday we’ll have to remedy that.” As he spoke, he noticed Kenobi’s expression sour somewhat. It couldn’t be jealousy, so either the Jedi was a better actor than expected or he was just annoyed at them wasting time. Remembering that they were supposed to be putting on a show, he reached an arm around ‘Ben’ and pulled him close. 

The bartender’s large aquatic eyes got even wider. “Oh, you’re cute. A little thin, though.” The last part was directed at Jango with a judgemental frown.

“Not my fault,” Jango said. “He was like this when I found him.” Even undercover, he wasn't about to be blamed for General Kenobi’s appalling lack of self-care. That should be Kote’s responsibility, though the more time Jango spent with the Jedi, the more he wondered if convincing him to take his own wellbeing seriously was simply a lost cause.

“Why don’t you have dinner here? Today we have a stew and—”

“Not now, Tevi. Is there a game going on?”

The Nautolan didn’t look terribly surprised at the suggestion being shot down. “Sure is. The usual crowd’s over in that corner. They’re playing laro, I think. Maybe pazaak later.”

“Laro’s fine.” 

“You want something to drink?”

“Yeah, send over a brandy. Imported. None of that local _osik_ , got it?”

Tevi grinned in that unsettling way that only Nautolans could. “Sure, sure. You’re a bigshot now.”

“You know, I could always find a different bar.”

“You always say that.”

He laughed at that. “Maybe so. Anyway, put it on my tab.” Then he turned to Kenobi. “Let’s go.”

“I hope having me here isn’t interfering with your social life,” the Jedi said when they got a few steps away from the bar. It was the sort of banter he’d come to expect when they worked together, but this was no usual mission. Jango wasted no time in rounding on Kenobi and backhanding him hard enough to send him reeling and to leave a mark, but he wasn’t as rough as he could’ve been. As he would’ve been if the whole thing wasn’t just an act. Judging from the guilty expression that flashed on Kenobi’s face, the slip had been accidental, but they were surrounded by witnesses who had paused their conversations to watch the drama. Jango couldn’t not react.

“I’ve just about had it with your lip. Nothing’s stopping me from dropping you back in the gutter where I found you.” As he spoke, he grabbed Kenobi by the shirt and dragged him closer.

“Hey cutie, if that Mando isn’t taking good care of you, I will!” The Trandoshan who spoke was leering at them from a nearby table. It was all Jango could do to remind himself that they were on a job and he absolutely could not blast a hole in that _shabuir_. Yet.

Instead he kept his attention on Kenobi, who attempted to duck away from him, something that only increased his irritation. “I’m sorry, Jango.” 

“Yeah? Keep it up and you will be.” Jango didn’t bother waiting for any kind of answer before grabbing Kenobi by the arm and pulling him toward the corner that the bartender had pointed out. 

“Fett! I heard you were in the vicinity.” The male Twi’lek who greeted him sat on the far side of the large round table and was shuffling a deck of colourful laro cards. His lover, a human woman with short dark hair and bright yellow armour named Kimiya, leaned against him and had her hand on his thigh. Jango had dealt with both mercenaries on occasion and likewise recognised most of the people around the table. Unfortunately, the one specific lowlife he was seeking was nowhere to be seen.

Nothing to do but wait and hope the intel wasn’t wrong. “Just passing time before a job,” he said. It was even true. He pulled out the nearest chair and as soon as he was seated, Kenobi moved closer, clearly heading to the adjacent seat. “I don’t think so. Knees.” Jango watched with satisfaction as Kenobi complied.

“This is new,” said Nelar Dez, a Palliduvan bounty hunter who typically worked retrieval contracts for the cartels.

Jango reached down and wove his fingers through Kenobi’s hair. “New to me anyway.” He was rewarded with a blush that spread across the Jedi’s face while the others laughed.

“I think what Dez is clumsily trying to say is that you don’t really seem the type to have a sidepiece like that.” Kimiya’s expression held amusement rather than suspicion and Jango allowed himself to relax.

He tightened his grip. “True enough, but this one’s just so good to me.” He yanked Kenobi’s head up just hard enough to elicit a low whine. For a second it seemed that the Jedi’s eyes were filled with heat mixed with a touch of defiance. “Most of the time.”

When an employee arrived with his brandy and a small plate of grilled vegetables drizzled with some sort of sauce, they were already halfway through a round and Kenobi was still kneeling obediently next to him. Though it would be more accurate to say the man was leaning on him. He knew Kenobi was probably only doing it to relieve the pressure on his sure to be aching knees, but it still caused a warm feeling in his gut whenever he shifted positions and felt the Jedi’s cheek press to his leg.

He eyed the food. “I didn’t order this.”

The server, who he recognised as being a few feet away when he’d hit Kenobi earlier, didn’t bother to hide their obvious dislike for Jango. “Boss said it’s on the house.”

“Well.” He looked down at Kenobi. No, at _Ben_. The man’s cheeks were flushed and when he looked up at the bounty hunter through his lashes, Jango had to remind himself to breathe. “How about you come up here and have something to eat?”

Storm-coloured eyes narrowed for just a second before Ben began to pull himself up with the help of the chair, wincing a bit as he straightened his legs. Before he was completely upright, Jango took the opportunity to yank him into his lap without warning. He enjoyed the yelp and wide eyes that resulted but forced himself to frown all the same. “Behave.” He removed his helmet and gloves and picked up one of the vegetables. He stopped just short of the _jetii’s_ mouth, which had opened in anticipation. “Bite me and you’ll regret it.” Jango said it in a falsely sweet tone and waited for the nod of acknowledgment before moving his hand closer and watching with fascination as pink lips gently wrapped around his fingers.

Jango continued to feed Ben here and there while the game progressed, and though he ate a couple pieces himself, Tevi had been correct about the underfed state of the general in his lap, so most of it went to his ‘pet.’ He thought he did a fairly good job of acting casual, almost disinterested, as that oh-so-clever mouth took food from his hands and sucked at his fingers. By the end of the second round, the food was gone. As an afterthought he dipped a finger in the remaining sauce on the plate and stuck in the Kenobi’s mouth without warning. Not only were there no complaints, but a tongue curled around his finger as he tried to withdraw it. That would simply be an automatic response, surely. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked as he shifted Ben just enough so he could grab the newly dealt hand of cards that had been placed in front of him. “If you’re good and keep still and quiet, you can stay.” He punctuated the words with a kiss planted at the edge of the Jedi’s mouth. He tried to force his attention back to the game instead of how uncomfortable his codpiece suddenly was.

“Jango Fett, you’re a real piece of work.” The Twi’lek merc’s words were heavy with dark amusement.

Before he could think of a retort, a mug of beer slammed down next to him. “It seems I’m late to the party.” Cardu’s voice and accent was enough to alert him to the speaker’s identity. “Hey, Fett. Heard you’ve been having some trouble with the Republic.”

Jango ignored the way Ben nuzzled his face into the bounty hunter’s neck, probably trying to stifle a laugh. “A bit, yeah.”

The newcomer sat down next to Jango and looked over at him curiously. “Oh, and that’s—”

“New. Yes” He pawed the ginger’s hair as he spoke, feeling perturbed by the cold blue eyes that were nothing like General Kenobi’s. The man’s focus on Jango’s companion made him uncomfortable, despite knowing that the Jedi could snap the scumbag’s neck or skewer him with his _kad_ if he were so inclined.

“It’s Fett’s idea of stress relief.” Added a Duros he worked with sometimes.

“Something like that.” At that, the man in his lap did make an amused noise and Jango jerked his head up by the hair once in warning. Then he glanced down and had to hastily hide his shock, because what he was looking at was undeniably an erection, unmistakable through the thin, gauzy material of Ben’s trousers. The sight sent something akin to an electric shock through his veins. He’d been so sure it was just a job for Kenobi. Something to push through and tolerate. For reasons he couldn’t quite articulate, Jango didn’t want anyone want anyone else seeing the evidence of the Jedi’s arousal so he straightened up a bit in the chair and pulled Kenobi closer to him. That earned him what sounded like a slightly distressed squeak. “ _Udesii_. You’re fine. Just trying to get a bit more comfortable.”

By the time Cardu was dealt in and they’d resumed playing, the conversation had moved on, to his relief. They played another two rounds and were discussing switching games when Jango decided they’d stayed a reasonable amount of time. He’d also concluded, based on the way their quarry had continued to glance over at them, that their original more complicated plan to get the man alone was no longer necessary.

“I think that’s enough for me,” he said as he tossed his cards down on the table. He looked down with an expression he suspected might come across as fond. “Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up.”

Ben obeyed after a brief hesitation, allowing Jango to gather up his small pile of winnings and put his gloves back on.

“Going so soon?” Cardu asked. “I was hoping we might discuss a potential business opportunity.”

“I get steady work.”

“Course you do, but a little extra never hurts, does it?”

Jango pretended to think about it. “Fine. I’m going to get a room upstairs and let this one earn his keep.” He followed up the statement with a light smack to Kenobi’s behind. To his disappointment, the Jedi barely reacted, although his face seemed to turn a deeper shade of pink, something that Jango hadn’t thought possible. “I won't ’t share,” he added.

Cardu just grinned. “I didn’t think you would. Watching is just fine with me.”

Once upstairs, they entered a nondescript door with a key card provided by Tevi, who had looked at Jango flanked by a smirking Cardu and a noticeably flustered Kenobi with clear displeasure but kept silent. Jango figured he might have to do some damage control the next time he visited.

The room was plain and had seen better days but was clean enough. He pointed to the bed. “Sit,” he ordered, and Ben scrambled to do as he was told as Jango turned his attention to their target. “So, what did you want to discuss?”

For the first time that evening, the man seemed reluctant to speak. “You want to do this first?”

“Yes.”

Cardu looked over at Ben then back at Jango with raised eyebrows. “Then I think it’s better if we talk alone.”

Jango ignored the troubled expression on the Jedi’s face. He, for one, was glad of the chance to get Cardu alone. “Ben, go and fetch us drinks.” That got him a long look that was all High General Kenobi of the Third Systems Army with no trace of Jango’s pretty half-trained plaything, but luckily Cardu was facing away and couldn’t see. Kenobi did slide off the bed and slip out the door without complaint.

As soon as the door slid shut, Jango turned to Cardu. “You have until he gets back. What is it?”

The man tilted his head toward where Kenobi had just exited. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you have more expensive taste than I would’ve expected.”

Jango snorted. “Running into him was a happy accident. Besides, he’s older than he looks and, in case you couldn’t tell, a real handful a lot of the time.”

“Still, you could make a good deal of money with the right buyer.”

It wasn’t as if Jango hadn’t known where the conversation was going but hearing the words and knowing they were about Ben somehow managed to erode the walls and protections he’d built up around that part of his past. Yet, he kept his voice calm. “It’s not like that. We have an arrangement.”

The trafficker looked at him like he’d hit his head. “Well sure, but if you got enough spice in him—”

There must not have been much of a queue at the bar because when Kenobi returned with two glasses and a small bottle of brandy, Jango had just finished fishing out what little cash Cardu had had on him. He left it on the room’s small desk for the unfortunate staff members who would have to deal with the body.

“Fett! What in the hells?”

“Keep your voice down and shut the kriffing door.”

Kenobi obeyed and within seconds he was back to staring at the body and the twin blaster marks on the chest. “I leave you alone for five minutes.”

“You said you wanted him out of the pipeline.”

“The mission was to arrest him and bring him back to Coruscant! We hoped he’d turn on some bigger fish in his syndicate because we believe they have ties to the highest levels of Separatist leadership.”

“I believe you added ‘if possible’ during your initial pitch,” Jango countered.

Kenobi frowned in that superior way of his and Jango wanted nothing more than to pull him over his lap and spank his ass until it was red. Unfortunately, that enticing thought was one he couldn’t afford at the moment. “What happened?” The Jedi was asking.

“We started talking and it was clear he was suspicious and wasn’t going to let me out of here alive, so in self-defence I—” Jango stopped when he noticed Kenobi’s eyes dart to Cardu’s still holstered blaster. “I saw him reach for his weapon, but luckily I was faster.”

“I see,” General Kenobi said, in a carefully neutral tone. Jango waited for pushback, but none came. Instead, Kenobi turned back to him. “Well? Shouldn’t we be going?”

Jango narrowed his eyes. Everything about the Jedi’s attitude and bearing was off now. The target may have been taken care of, but they were still undercover, and he needed Ben, not the general. He took a step closer but didn’t touch. “Not until you remember your place.”

He hadn’t forgotten that he wasn’t the only one who’d got hard from Kenobi sitting in his lap and, sure enough, his words had an immediate effect. Lashes fluttered and eyes widened. “S-sorry.”

Then he did reach out and grip Kenobi’s chin and tried not to think about the man having bruises there from his fingertips. “If you can be good, I’ll let you make it up to me later and not right here in front of our guest.” He let a sneer creep its way into his voice as he spoke and was rewarded with a shudder and eyes he could have sworn were full of want.

After some time spent placating the predictably unimpressed Nautalon and paying his tab plus extra, they headed back to the hanger. Kenobi trailed behind him and neither of them spoke until they were inside _Slave I._

“So,” he said, because he didn’t know what else to say. They stood a few feet apart and Kenobi, though his eye makeup was slightly smudged, and his clothing a bit rumpled from being manhandled, looked just as appealing as he had when Jango had first seen him in his disguise.

Kenobi shifted uncomfortably. “Oh. Well. Your payment will be deposited as usual.”

“Alright.”

“And I’ll give you the coordinates where you can drop me off. It’s on your way, I think.”

“Fine.” Jango tried not to let the absurd disappointment he felt show. By the time he finished taking off and set the auto controls, Kenobi had showered and changed. He joined Jango in the cockpit and they talked about the war and Boba, who was quickly picking the skills necessary to be a fine hunter in his own right someday.

It was certainly easier to interact with him now that it was just a clean-shaven General Kenobi he was dealing with, and he told himself he should be glad the job had been quick and easy and would result in an always welcome influx of cash. However, he couldn’t stop the strange electric feeling when he looked at Kenobi. It also didn’t help that once or twice he caught _something_ in the other man’s gaze. Or at least he thought so.

They docked at the specified space station and Kenobi borrowed his comms to make pickup arrangements while Jango did his usual check of the ship’s exterior.

“I’ll be off then,” Kenobi said, and that awful accent had never grated more.

The swirling need inside Jango took over before his brain could rein it in and he moved in closer, though he was careful not to reach out and caress Kenobi’s cheek like he wanted. “Thanks for being so good for me, pet.”

Kenobi started backwards and though he’d been quick to school his features back to his regular Jedi calm, Jango saw everything he needed in that split second before he got an eyeroll and a terse, “Later, Fett.”

It was with a sense of smug satisfaction mixed with regret that he walked back onto his ship and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango's lucky there's no CSI: Outer Rim 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating went up. It will be especially relevant for the next chapter, so be aware.

Obi-Wan made his way down through the lower levels of Coruscant as briskly as he could considering it was right in middle of the mid-afternoon rush. He was simply one of many heading to or from the undercity, though he guessed that most of the people around him were employed in the upper districts in the service or entertainment industries and were either on their way home or to work.

Once he got to the right level it wasn’t hard to find the correct ‘restaurant and casino’ as its entrance featured a giant blinking sign. He went around to the back instead where there was a door with a posted notice that read ‘staff only.’ He pushed the button alongside it and after a few seconds it slid partially open revealing a confused Pantoran in a short metallic dress. “What do you want?”

“I was hoping you’d let me use your dressing room. I’m not from this level and I really just need a mirror. It won’t take long, and I can give you 10 credits for your trouble.” He’d already shaved and put on the clothes from his last meeting with Jango. After all, he was going to meet with an informant on Coruscant, so it was vital that he didn’t look anything like the general in the widely distributed news holos. He hadn’t wanted to risk the cosmetics, though, seeing as both Anakin and Quinlan were currently at the Temple for a few days as well.

The dancer’s wary expression softened considerably. “Alright, come in.”

As he did, he pulled credits from his bag and tried to hand them over, but she just shook her head. “You don’t need to pay us.”

“Speak for yourself, Sosi,” said a curly-haired human in a matching dress, though her tone was teasing. Next to her was a young Tholothian who smiled shyly at Obi-Wan.

They ushered him into a cramped room where there were various pieces of furniture strewn with brightly coloured clothes and accessories. He thanked them and sat down at a vanity and got to work.

The Pantoran pulled up a chair and watched him apply the eye makeup. After a while she spoke in a quiet voice. “If you don’t mind saying, are you planning on sticking around this area tonight?”

“Yes, probably.”

“Just so you know, there’ve been an increase in raids here lately. The owners of this place and most of the others don’t give a shit, but the authorities are really cracking down on unlicensed establishments and,” she paused to give him a meaningful look, “individuals.”

“Coruscanti Police?”

She shook her head. “The Guard, mostly.”

In that case, he certainly did want to avoid arrest, if only to spare Cody an embarrassing holocall from Commander Fox. “Thank you for telling me, but I’m here to meet someone. You’re Sosi right? My name’s Ben.”

“You should be okay then. Just be careful.” She continued to peer at him intently. “I was going to ask if you wanted some earrings, but your ears aren’t pierced, are they?”

“No, should they be?”

She nodded. “Definitely. Maybe think about getting your nipples done too. Lots of people like it.”

He glanced away, hoping the blush rising to his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. “Oh. Um. Thanks for the advice.”

When he was done, he discreetly left 15 credits behind a jewellery box and let Sosi lead him out to the front bar and restaurant area through the kitchen and various back rooms. He waited until she left before scanning around for his target. It didn’t take long. “It’s pretty early in the day to be drinking, isn’t it?” He asked as he slipped into the booth opposite Fett. It wasn’t particularly safe for the bounty hunter to be in the Core and his apparent precaution was to come without armour and in dark, nondescript clothes. Obi-Wan noticed that he still wore his favourite blaster pistol and at least three knives.

“You came.”

“I told you I’d get you the data you wanted.” He leaned close in a way he hoped would look flirtatious to any passers-by and kept his voice low.

Jango looked at him from behind his beer mug. “You could’ve just sent it in a message.”

“This is more secure.”

“I guess.” Jango's eyes locked with his. “And you’re wearing that getup.”

“Yes, well, it’s proven effective. Any objections?” 

Then the familiar smirk Obi-Wan had been missing returned. “None, except it looked a lot better in my lap.” At least it hadn’t taken Fett long to return to form.

“Hm. Good to know. I’ve been advised to consider some piercings as well.” As he spoke, he glanced down at his chest in order to make his meaning clear.

Jango, who’d just taken a drink of beer, sputtered and choked and for a moment Obi-Wan thought he might have to intervene, but the hunter recovered on his own and then glared at the Jedi. “You had a point in coming here, yeah? Maybe get to it.”

“Do you have somewhere else we can go? I assume your son is on your ship.”

“Yeah, but he’s not expecting me back tonight. I’m meeting a client tomorrow, so I got a room here.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Well, now you have some company.”

“Lucky me.” Fett’s voice was heavy with sarcasm but as he spoke his eyes lingered on Obi-Wan. Them the Jedi reached out his hand and a brief pause Jango pulled out a credit chip and dropped it in Obi-Wan’s palm.

“Fifty? That’s insulting.” He made sure his voice was louder than it had been.

“If you want more, you’ll have to impress me.” Jango was smirking as he spoke, but he also jerked his head slightly and raised a brow. Obi-Wan quickly pinpointed the problem. A customer at a table across from them was watching intently and he could feel the disdain through the Force. Anyone being so open couldn’t possibly be a CIS agent, but it still spelt trouble.

“We should go now,” he said quietly but firmly. Fett didn’t respond but he got up from the table all the same.

“So, they just let you clones go anywhere now, huh?”

Obi-Wan, who’d been expecting some kind of inciting incident, stepped in between his companion and the drunk man who scowled at them even as the Mandalorian reached for a weapon. “ _Cyare_ , no.” The term felt strange in his mouth after so many years, but it had the intended effect because Jango froze. Obi-Wan felt heat rise to his cheeks, but he couldn’t very well have used the man’s name.

After a split second that somehow seemed to stretch hours, Jango reached down and grabbed his hand and before he could even exhale properly, they were crossing the room and climbing the stairs. To his surprise, Jango didn’t let go of his hand until they were standing in front of a door that open when he flashed a chip in front of the scanner.

The room wasn’t that small by Coruscant standards, but its only furniture was a bed, a wardrobe and a small stool. “May I?” He asked, glancing over at the bed.

_“Lek.”_

He sat down as Jango pulled the stool closer so they could sit facing each other. “Ah, before I forget.” Obi-Wan reached down and extracted a datastick from the small pocket inside his boot. “This is everything you asked for and a little extra I thought could be useful. If you require any further information, you know my comm frequency. The 212th is redeploying next week, but I’ll do what I can.”

The bounty hunter took the datastick from his hand and tucked it into his jacket without comment. They sat without speaking for a moment before Jango leaned in toward him. “What do you want from me?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “I thought we were clear about your continued mandate to—”

“Don’t be coy with me, _jetii_.” Jango’s voice took on just a hint of the edge that never failed to send shivers of feeling through Obi-Wan. “You know what I meant. You could have sent someone if it was really data security you were worried about.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Obi-Wan pondered the best way to phrase what he wanted to say before sighing and going for it. He knew his face was red, but if he didn’t say anything, he might not get another chance. “I want— I was hoping for something along the lines of last time.”

Jango stared at him. “At the bar? When we found Cardu?”

He thought it was obvious what he meant but it looked like the other man wanted an answer. “Yes.”

“But that… you… I hit you.” The last part was almost a question and Obi-Wan couldn’t help laughing.

“Fett, we specifically discussed that beforehand and I gave you my consent.”

“Yes, because of the mission.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and resisted the urge to reply impatiently like he sometimes did with Anakin when his former padawan was being deliberately obtuse. He didn’t want to risk getting told to leave. “Because of the mission, yes, but it was hardly necessary for the cover.”

“You would really want that?”

“Only if you do.”

Surprise flashed across Jango’s face and Obi-Wan had to hide a smile. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I could tell you liked it from your surface emotions,” Obi-Wan said as Jango made a face like he usually did at any allusion to the Force. “But there was more to it, wasn’t there? You were more on edge than normal, especially around your colleagues.” Emotions swirled around the bounty hunter, but it was hard for Obi-Wan to get a good read on any of them. The man radiated with a need to clamp down his vulnerabilities, which was hardly surprising for someone in his line of work but there was always a strange urgency about it when it came to Jango.

“I knew the risk when I agreed to… these jobs.” He paused and inhaled. “But if I was found out then Boba… even if he was safe… I don’t want him to lose his parent at his age.”

“I understand.” Obi-Wan did understand. More than he felt comfortable admitting out loud. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure they all bought it. Except maybe your bartender friend.”

“Tevi? No way.”

Obi-Wan remembered the Nautolan’s distrustful gaze on him when he’d gone down to the bar alone. “Even then, I don’t think they were suspicious of the truth. More that we were, ah, co-conspirators trying to pull something over on your peers for some reason.”

“I see,” Fett said, but he looked away and an awkward silence stretched on between them. It was odd to Obi-Wan how they could vacillate so quickly from an easy rapport to a rocky and seemingly unbreachable gulf. He was seconds away from departing with as much grace as possible, when Jango’s eyes met his again. “It would be different. If we weren’t on a job.”

“Yes.”

“We’d have to talk about it.”

“Yes.”

Jango leaned forward, closing much of the gap between them. “We could do that if you stayed the night.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened in faux-innocence. “You did pay for that, didn’t you?”

“Cheeky.” A hand reached out and rested against his cheek. “More trouble than you’re worth.” Then lips were on his and it was every bit as possessive and demanding as he expected.

It wasn’t their first kiss. Two months after the Battle of Geonosis and early in their uneasy alliance they’d pressed against each other in a dark alley, fuelled by post-mission adrenaline. He couldn’t even remember who’d initiated it, but Jango had held him by the wrist and pulled him closer and he’d leaned into the man, not caring that he smelt like blaster bolts and machine oil. Until a passer-by had shouted something lewd and the bounty hunter had stopped abruptly and stalked off toward his ship without a word.

This time, it was Obi-Wan who pulled away with a small smile. “Talk?”

“Talk.”

Obi-Wan woke up with a slightly stiff neck and a bit confused to find he was neither in his bed at the Temple or in his bunk on the Negotiator until everything flooded back. He was fully clothed except for his feet and Jango, who was between him and the edge of the bed and had one arm draped Obi-Wan’s hip, was as well. Though he still was wearing his boots, he observed with amusement.

He extracted himself as carefully as he could, climbing over the sleeping man. Jango only mumbled something that sounded like Mando’a but was impossible to make out.

After he did his best to wash off his makeup, he check and Jango was still asleep, so he slipped out the door. It was still early, and the downstairs was mostly deserted, though he saw a few workers and a couple of hungover patrons.

“Ben! You’re still around.” Sosi waved at him from a barstool. She was wearing the same dress he’d seen her in the day before and held a lit cigarra in one hand.

“Yes, although I’m sorry I missed your show. I could hear some of the music upstairs.”

“Well, it’s pretty much always the same, so you could come another night. You going home now?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. I was wondering if I could order some food or if I’d need to go out for that.”

“Oh sure, I’ll take you to the kitchen.” She grinned at him. “You’re staying for breakfast, huh? It must have gone pretty well.”

“I suppose it did.”

He made it back to Jango’s hotel room door with a tray of food and a thermos of caf only to find it empty, though the unmistakable sound of a sonic was coming from the refresher. He didn’t have to wait long until Fett emerged with a thin towel wrapped around his waist and he managed to catch himself before he looked away automatically. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, however. The Mandalorian leered at him, clearly enjoying the look on his face. “Come on, Kenobi. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, surely.”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” It wasn’t. Jango’s body had its own unique set of scars for one thing. He found he had to forcibly stop himself from staring.

“No, don’t look away.” Jango moved closer. “You going to tell me why I woke up alone?”

“I went to get food?” He glanced over to where he’d set the tray.

Jango only frowned and grabbed his chin. “I don’t remember telling you to do that.”

He remembered just in time to fake a nervous expression. “Oh. Jango, I’m—”

“Didn’t tell you not to either, but I don’t want it happening again. Thought you might’ve run off.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it when it realised that judging from the bounty hunter’s face, he wanted acknowledgment, not an answer. He nodded slowly and deliberately and after a beat, Jango released his grip. “Now, what should we do?”

Obi-Wan was once again painfully aware that the muscular, powerfully built man in front of him was nearly naked, but all the same he made himself look up with wide eyes. “We could… have breakfast maybe?”

“I don’t think so. Not yet. You stayed in my room, spent my credits. Isn’t it only fair I get something back?” Jango didn’t wait for a response before sitting on the bed and pointing down. “Knees.”

Before obeying, Obi-Wan glanced down at the floor. It was covered with a carpet that seemed plush enough.

Fett’s eyes followed suit. “Oh, you still upset about being made to kneel on that hard cantina floor?” His tone was mocking but then his expression shifted and for a second he was back to being the other Jango. “You want to come up on the bed instead?”

Obi-Wan just shook his head and sunk down to the floor. The towel dropped, removing the only barrier between him and Jango’s considerable length. He took it in hand and gave it a couple experimental laps to the head before his hair was grabbed roughly. “That’s enough of that. Get to work.”

So, he did. He wrapped his lips around Jango's cock and used his tongue to the best of his abilities and, a few times, dragged his teeth down the shaft just enough for the man to pull at his hair and groan in response. He kept at it until he was unceremoniously pulled off and he found himself staring up at beautiful golden-brown eyes. “Uh?” Was all he managed to say.

“Shush pet, you’ve been good. I just feel like fucking that nice little mouth of yours.” He wasted no time in doing just that. He held Obi-Wan’s head steady as he thrust in and though he started with a moderate pace, he got rougher as went. It was somehow everything Obi-Wan had imagined when they’d discussed it and more. Just as suddenly as he began, he pulled out while Obi-Wan coughed and clung to his legs. Then he pushed the Jedi backed and held him there while he released in spurts over his face.

Before Obi-Wan could think of what to do next, Jango was scooping him up and setting him on the bed. Then he promptly disappeared into the ‘fresher and returned with a wet cloth. He spoke softly to Obi-Wan in Mando’a while he cleaned his face and then they lay together without speaking.

Obi-Wan had just begun to drift into a half-asleep state when Jango suddenly jerked upright. _Osik!_ My meeting!”

“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan said, not able to help himself. “Did I somehow manage to distract the great Jango Fett from his work?”

Jango growled but he pulled Obi-Wan in for a surprising gentle kiss all the same. “You did,” he admitted as he broke away. “But you’ll pay for it later.”

Obi-Wan tried his best to hide his smile. “I certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's wrong about Cody getting a call, though. There's no way Fox wouldn't just throw the solicitation charge and mugshot into the CC group chat with a bunch of eye emojis, right?

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a**
> 
> chakaaryc (adj) - rotten, low-life, used to describe a person of dubious ethics  
> jetii (singular), jetiise (plural) - Jedi  
> adiik - child aged 3 to 13  
> osik - shit  
> shabuir - harsh insult, like "jerk" but much stronger  
> kad - sword, sabre  
> udesii - calm down, take it easy  
> cyare - beloved

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Law & Order: Mandalore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188810) by [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak)




End file.
